Dream a Little Nightmare
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: Written with characters created on HPRPG. Elijah discovers simple dreams might hide deeper secrets. 'Companion' story to 'Summer of Dreams' written by Prince Troll.


This story is something I did in my spare time and doesn't really go with anything. I don't really think it can even be called a story, it's really just my random thoughts on an issue that will be showing up in an RPG later on in the game. Either way, it was fun to write. lol

This story can be called the 'companion' to a story called 'Summer of Dreams' written by Prince Troll - although this was written first. If you read this you might want to skip over there and read his version. . It's another side. Ironically, although I focus on Elijah, he belongs to PT, while he focus' on Iris, who belongs to me. Meh, that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Disclaimer: Iris belongs to me, as does the demented 'poem' in there. Elijah belongs to PT, while anything reconizable to the series belongs to Rowling. Not sure if there is anything in there, but just to be sure...

Warning: Bizarre poem and lots of... strange... slightly demented...things. If blood squicks you in anyway, don't read this. If you have a fear of large eyeballs... well, you might not want to read this either. ...What? I said a lot of strange, slightly demented things where in here, didn't I? XD

oOoOoOo

...i dreamt last night...

Elijah opened his eyes. A silence unlike anything he had ever heard surrounded him and nothing could be seen but the white walls. His breath soundlessly escaped into the air, the only movement in this empty room. Slowly, eye lids closed over emerald orbs, and then opened once more.

Life flickered in those orbs, and Elijah gasped in a breath as if it were his first. His limbs moved sluggishly as he slipped them under him, and pushed himself from a white floor. Looking around, the room only made him dizzy. White walls, white ceiling, white floor... Everything was white. _Too white. _

What is this place?

...that the walls had daggers...

There were no doors nor any windows. This room was a prison, it seemed, with no entrance...

...and no exit.

No thoughts entered his mind, as he stood. Words, meaninglessly flickered through his mind, but they gone before he could give them notice.

Gingerly, he pressed his hand to a wall. It wasn't smooth. It wasn't rough either. No words came that could describe it. It was almost as if... the wall simply existed, and nothing more.

Suddenly pain flared in his hand, sharp and acute. He drew it back with a hiss.

...and the ceiling dripped of blood...

Wide eyes stared at the tanned hands, as red liquid the color of wine, trailed down his hands, his wrist, and then disappeared into the cloth of his sleeves. Dark threads became darker yet as they became soaked.

Blankly, he looked up at the wall. Streaked down the wall like a grisly painting, was blood dripping...

...dripping...

...down the wall.

He took a step back, as if to run, and then toppled back to the floor.

...the floor had eyes...

Sitting up, with out a groan he did not even remember he had forgotten how to do, he turned to the thing that had tripped him. He stared at the floor-

and the floor stared right back.

He couldn't get away fast enough. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. There still wasn't enough distance.

An orb as white as the rest of the room, flickered and moved. Even though it had no pupils, he knew; it was watching.

...the shadows had hands...

Unable to look away, he inched to a corner furthest from it. It followed him sluggishly, dutifully. He swallowed hard; Adam's apple bobbing up and down. And he was acutely aware that the eye was bobbing with it. Following it.

Something brushed against his shoulder. Jerking around, nothing but the darkest blackness met his vision. It contrasted so starkly with the rest of the room, he thought, perhaps, he had gone blind.

He was mesmerized. So mesmerized he did not see the hands-

until they already had him.

...when I opened my mouth...

They pulled at him, those hands, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not escape.

"_You have awakened them._"

A voice, but not a voice. There was no sound, it was as if like the walls, the words simply existed. Somehow, he turned. His hand were lost in the bitterly cold blackness of the shadows.

His tiny, sometimes blond haired classmate stood in the center of the room, the ever watching eye at her feet.

Iris.

But when he opened his mouth to call to her, her name was gone from his mind as if it had never been there to begin with. _Who... are...? _

...my breath left me...

The shadows had his elbows and they were reaching for his ankles. He was afraid to kick at them for fear that they would grab them.

When he looked for the girl again, knowing he wanted help, even if he didn't know the words any longer to call for it, she wasn't there.

And the air had disappeared with her.

The darkness had his ankles.

...and if i screamed...

His mind was blank. Something whispered long forgotten secrets in a language he no longer remembered. His lungs didn't move and he knew. If he held the air there, he would be alright.

The darkness took his knees and he wanted to scream.

...for to scream would kill me...

The chill soaked into his body, as if it were a sponge to water. He shuddered and shivered, and weakly fought the shadows. He could feel the eye on his back, watching; waiting. It knew he was helpless and it hungered for his destruction.

The whispering continued, but the words were gone before he could hear them and tears he had forgotten how to shed brightened his eyes.

...and to die in that room was too terrifying...

Arms, scolding hot to his frozen skin wrapped around him and held him gently. He didn't turn, the blackness held him tighter.

The voice came again.

"_Never loose them, for they are precious. If you loose them again, you may never find them. They will be gone forever._"

The warmth began to seep into him, chasing away the cold, and the shadows withered and retreated a fraction.

What... are... 'they?'

...so the silence continued...

His elbows were free, and the warmth spread a little more.

His knees were free, and the air returned.

His body was free, and the embrace tightened.

"_Never lose them. They are..._"

The shadows vanished. Behind him the eye blinked and glazed over. Slowly it shut it's eye lid. It sank and melted into the floor until it too disappeared.

The arms were warm and inviting. He leaned into them, but unlike the shadows, the whispering only got louder. In that embrace... he didn't mind it.

"_They are... your memories._"

"...I...ris..."

...and then i woke up...

"Elijah! Elijah!"

Elijah opened his eyes, and he found himself face to face with a set of aqua eyes. "Iris?"

The face, Iris's looked relieved and she pulled back. "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to get someone." When he sat up, she asked, "What where you dreaming of? It looked like it wasn't pleasant-"

"I remember."

Her face was blank. Her eyes told a different story. _Fear._ "Remember what?"

"Last summer. I remember everything."

A cloud passed in front of the moon, and for a moment Iris looked as if she had been taken by the shadows of his dreams. And the wind cried and howled by them, picking up and blowing by everything. For a moment, although her mouth wasn't open, Elijah thought he heard her voice reaching out to met it.

"...Impossible..."

_...but the nightmare had just began..._

oOoOoOo

Hehe, if you were confused, well, good. That was the point. Thanks for reading and thanks for letting me steal Elijah, PT!


End file.
